A novel class of fluorochemical are proposed as blood substitutes. The proposed compositions will be synthesized, purified, and characterized. Emulsions and other preparations will be prepared and their ability to dissolve oxygen will be determined. The efficacy of the proposed fluorochemicals as blood substitute will be determined using mice. It is expected that some of the proposed fluorochemicals would prevent clearance of the particles by the reticulolendotential system.